


It's Down To Me and You

by itsscrow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, So blood, an au, brief mentions of luna?, everything's the same but different, i guess lol, i was gonna do a short comic of this but im lazy so writing only i guess, mention of broken bones, that I didn't feel like expanding on much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsscrow/pseuds/itsscrow
Summary: Prompto had always thought the phrase ‘It happened too fast’ was an exaggeration. There was no way something could happen so fast, maybe in slow motion but fast? No way. Except now he knows.





	It's Down To Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> so i couldn't think of a better word than 'exaggeration' so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (Well i did but forgot it lmaoooooo)  
> welp  
> Hope this is enjoyable? or decent. I had it in my drafts for half a year, finally got it proof read a bit and decided to post it now. I was gonna wait until I felt like making a short comic but I feel like that'll be forever from now so here we are.

All he saw that day was their friend, Luna, falling and slipping off the ledge of the rooftop to her death. Prompto had always thought the phrase ‘It happened too fast’ was an exaggeration. There was no way something could happen so fast, maybe in slow motion but fast? No way. Except now he knows. One second she was there speaking to someone, and the next? She was over the edge. There was no time for anyone to react, much less her. It happened both too fast _and_ in slow motion.

 Time had stopped for them, but not for her.

 There was no scream, not from her. Just from the crowd as everyone processed what had happened.

And then chaos.

  
It had been a week after the incident and during that time Prompto had been comforting his friend the only way he knew how: Hugging. Comforting his friend through touch was the only thing he was good at, aside from photography.

Joking, lightening the mood and cheering someone up he could do, but cheering someone up who had lost someone? Cheering someone up after someone close to them had died? Difficult. He was useless with words when it came to that. He knew what needed to be said, or had a general idea of what he wanted to say, but the words would never form or he would suddenly just blank out. Perhaps he was afraid of saying the wrong thing and ruining everything.

He was horrible.

* * *

 

Noctis seemed to have snapped, or perhaps he’s lost his mind.

Prompto’s eyes widen in fear as his best friend brings his fist forward, narrowly missing the blonde’s face.

“What the fuck are you _doing_ here?” the raven haired prince snarls. Noctis charges at the blonde.

“Noct?!” he squeaks as he backs away tripping over his own two feet as he tries to get away from his enraged friend.

“Only my _friends_ can call me _that_ . You are not my _friend_!”

Another swing and miss.

“Whoa there buddy, let’s talk this out? W-what’s gotten into you?”

This time Noctis summons a dagger and aims it at the gunner, missing all but a few strands of hair.

“You...y-you’re seriously trying to kill me?” he stutters, stumbling into a small alleyway.

Noctis charges again, successfully grabbing a fistful of Prompto’s shirt and swinging him into the nearby wall.

He brings his hands up as the prince strangles him, his grip tightening around his throat.

“What are you doing, huh?” Noctus growls, “Following me around? It’s all your fault!” he screams, tightening his grip around the blonde’s throat further.

Prompto sputters as he tries to answer, to question what he means, but the prince continues angrily.

“I don't think you know how much I want to end your miserable pathetic existence right now, do you? Unfortunately, as future king I can't go around killing everyone I hate. Even if their disgusting self deserves it. How does it feel, fucking someone's life over? Does it make you feel less _worthless_? Enlighten me.”

“N-n...n-noct,” Prompto chokes, his head feels light, his ears were ringing and everything was spinning _and_ growing dark. “Please-” tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t ‘ _please’_ me you..you _monster_ .” he snarls, “you deserve to fucking suffer, it’s... _this_ is all _your_ fault!”

All of this? What exactly did he mean by _all of this_? Their entire friendship? Was he really just ‘following' him around? Was that what this was? A mutt following its master.

Prompto was aware his entire existence was nothing but an annoyance, perhaps even extra luggage the others dragged along-a hindrance.

After all he wasn't royalty, or a genius or even strong.

He was a commoner, an average nobody who is both physically and emotionally weak.

He was useless

Pathetic.

He’s reminded of it everyday really, yet the words coming from his best friend did more than just sting.

_It burned._

“Do you...really mean that? Noct.” he sobbed, sniffling harshly in hopes of keeping the snot _in_ his nose.

“Of course I do!” Noctis snarls, pressing tighter, leaning in close. His nose crinkles and his teeth are bared and clenched so tight, Prompto was almost afraid it would crack.

“N-Noct..I...I dont...under...s-stand. Ple-”

Noctis pushes against his throat again, shoving his back harder against the wall. The hard bricks pressing against him, and his coughs turn into choking once more.

“I _told_ you. Only my **friends** get to call me that.”

“You’re hurting me...l-let go.” he gasps, shoving weakly against the prince. His body’s last conscious attempt to fight back.

There’s a loud clang as a tin trash lid hits the ground, spinning around before it vibrates to a stop.

The sudden sound startles the prince and his grip loosens as he spins to see what had caused the ruckus.

Prompto lifts a leg up with effort and kicks his friend back, chest heaving as he tries to regain oxygen.

Noctis stumbles back coughing and clutching at his stomach.

 

* * *

 

Prompto ran as soon as Noctis was distracted. Shoving his best friend away despite a small part of him wanting to accept the harsh treatment that he knew he deserved.

Noctis fell to the ground with a thud, his head smacking against the asphalt, a pang of guilt shot through the blond as he turned on his heels and bolted, not turning back to make sure his friend was alright- because he knew he would be. It would take more than a slight head injury to take out the prince after all. Or at least...he hoped.

Still, what the other had said brought tears to his eyes.

He gnawed at the bottom of his lip, breaking the skin, as he tried to fight off the tears threatening to spill.

 _‘Suddenly a weak and pathetic Prompto appears.’_ He thinks bitterly with a strangled laugh. ‘ _Who am I kidding. I was - am - always pathetic_.’

He lets out a strangled chuckle, choking on a sob.

He’s on the roof, the top of the school building, before he plops down onto the cement. An arm draped over his face as one hand clutches at his mouth as he cries. A not-so-silent scream beneath the hand.

What was Noct doing now? He wonders, biting at his hand, trying desperately to end the tears, the sobbing, and the screams. He ignores the rise of blood even as it ran down his hand and onto his face.

He could still hear Noctis yelling, his voice ringing painfully in his ears, every other sound was drowned out. Everything the raven haired prince said was seared into his mind, burning with hatred and disgust.

Apparently not even the Prince could tolerate his worthless ass.

He lets out another strangled laugh. It was bound to happen anyway.

He was annoying. He spoke too much, over exaggerated even more, got excited over the smallest things and _gods_ he never shuts up. Which was funny. He was insecure, anxious and maybe a little depressed. All this, he knew, it was something he reminded himself on a daily basis.

 _‘Everyone_ thinks you're annoying.’ He would tell himself. ‘Gods do you ever shut up?’ Would be a constant thought.

And even though he was probably the most talkative person in school, or perhaps even all of Insomnia (he wouldn't be surprised), he still faded in the back. A background character in everyone's lives. He was unimportant. A ghost. He was there when people needed to talk, he was there to cheer people up, and he was there when someone needed something. Always the go to person when someone didn't have anyone else to hang out with at the time. A normal occurrence in his life.

Until Noctis and his bodyguards slash friends decided to chat him up. Or rather, Prompto himself was the one to kick it off.

Prompto wiped his bloodied hand against his shirt absentmindedly, noting the tightness in his stomach as he realized:

_Noct hated me the entire time._

Prompto threw himself into a sitting position, the dread clawing at him and he gnawed on his lower lip again, tears burning his face, as he curled in on himself hoping it would dispel the pain forming in his stomach.

His mind raced with thoughts.

_Was our entire friendship a lie? Or did I fuck up somewhere along the line?_

He groaned. Both were likely after all.

“Ah, poor Prompto Argentum.” A light and mocking voice, he noted. He recognized it immediately.

However, the blond gunner didn't bother lifting his head.

“Poured your heart out when you confessed about your miserable past and what do you get in return? The exact same outcome. It’s almost like a time loop wouldn't you say? Well...except for the fact that it clearly isn't. A curse more like.”

“...what do you want?” he asked, voice muffled by clothing. He silently wondered how the psychopath known as Adryn knew about his personal discussion with Noct.

 _Maybe he told him_ . A silent laugh. _That’s not like Noct though._

“But what do I know?” he whispers out.

Adryn, however, ignored both that comment and his question, simply moving on _._

“What’s it like? Being hated by your so called best friend? Painful I assume?” he tsked, reaching out to grab the blonde's chin and tilting it upwards so that their eyes met.

“You _know_ ...maybe it’s not that everyone _thinks_ you're worthless. Maybe it’s because you _are_ worthless. After all, you're not exactly _human_ are you? Just...trash.”

Prompto chokes on his own spit as he inhales sharply. Adryn tuts dragging his fingers down the blonde’s throat, pushing lightly at his jugular.

“Well,” he sighs, tilting his head to the side with a wicked smile, “He was bound to hate you one way or the other. What, with you keeping such a dirty little secret from him. Scum like you really can't be trusted now. After all, Niflheim and Insomnia are enemies, and you’re...well, you’re just a stray _broken_ machine.”

Prompto grits his teeth, a sudden urge to break this mans face. Instead he gets up on his feet, shaky hands shoot upward as he aims a gun at the man's head, tears burning his eyes.

“My, my. A weapon on campus? Against the rules my dear plaything, and the law perhaps?” A cheshire grin breaks out against that devilish face, his eyes narrowed and his head tilted. He raises his hand in what seemed to be a gesture of surrender.

“You...w-what are you after?!” Prompto yells, his voice shaken and cracked. Realization dawned on him, “You were there. When Luna...when s-she-”

“Prompto!” a hoarse voice practically screamed.

Said man turned suddenly, eyes wide,”Noct-”

It happened _way_ too quick. 

He heard it before he felt it. A sharp, loud crunch as a fist collided with his face and he stumbled backwards, stunned. He could feel the warmth of his blood running down his face followed by a dull throbbing. His face felt numb.

A broken nose surely.

He was still too stunned to move when the prince bolted forward with speed he didn’t even know he had without the warping ability, and shoved him harshly, hands heavy against his chest.

And suddenly?

Wind was rushing up beneath him and he see’s dark angry eyes glaring at him.

And time stopped for but a moment.

He lets out a strangled cry as he realized he was falling, and suddenly those intense eyes widened in horror - confusing the blonde momentarily.

He feels his stomach drop as he falls three floors.

Fear. He realizes.

Yet he’s somewhat relieved.

 _Finally_ he thinks, eyes tearing, _No one has to deal with me anymore._

He hits the ground fast and hard, although to him it felt like he was falling for far longer.

His breath knocked from his lungs and again he hears a crunch and thud as his head hits the concrete shortly after his body. He had landed on his arm.

He heard nothing but ringing in his ears and the rapid heartbeat. He felt nothing other than the blood throbbing in his head, or the sudden tiredness that starts to overwhelm him.

Prompto had always thought the phrase ‘It happened too fast’ was an exaggeration. There was no way something could happen so fast, maybe in slow motion but fast? No way. Except now he _knows._

 

He thinks this time, for once, he’ll finally be able to sleep decently.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> UA where Everyone is still the same, the crystal still exists, their abilities/powers exist. The difference being a sort of HS or college AU x Murder AU. That I’m probably not really going to expand on - which is why I’ve left it as a one shot. Ardyn loves tormenting each generation of Lucis basically- A serial killer. For Noctis he has killed LUna, “Pushing” her off a roof (more like backing her into a corner, until she falls to her death) during a party, Prompto’s death ultimately ends the same way.  I’m not sure If I’ll do Noctis’s side yet. Maybe later, so for now this fic is complete.


End file.
